The invention relates to trading systems, particularly financial trading systems.
Electronic equity markets, such as The Nasdaq Stock Market® collect, aggregate and display trade information to market participants. Market participants initiate trades of securities by sending trade information to the electronic market on which the securities are traded. The trade information includes continuous orders for execution during a market trading session. After the close of a market trading session, a closing price is determined for each security.